


Gewonnen und doch Verloren

by Jeylee



Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee





	1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser!

Ohne jetzt viele Worte zu verlieren wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen meiner neusten Fanfiktion.

Mein Profilbild entspricht dem Titelbild dieser Geschichte, wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr ja mal vorbeischauen.

Alle der auftreten Personen gehören sich selbst, die Geschichte mit den auftretenden Charakteren und Handlungen sind in diesem Zusammenhang nicht real und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

 

 

Der Unterschied zwischen einer erfolgreichen Person und anderen

ist nicht ein Mangel an Kraft

nicht ein Mangel an Wissen

sondern eher ein Mangel an Willen

Vince Lombardi

 

 

„Pass auf, Leo!“

Es war die 44. Minute, kurz vor Ende der ersten Halbzeit als es passierte. Leonie Maier rannte über die rechte Außenseite auf das gegnerische Tor zu, Celia Sasic und Anja Mittag preschten derweil über das Mittelfeld. Kurz vor dem Torraum bekam Lena Lotzen den Ball zugespielt, die ihn sofort nach vorne zu Leonie passte. Es sah fast so aus, als würde es eine Wiederholung von Leonies erstem Länderspieltor gegen Kanada geben, aber nur fast. In dem Moment in dem sie das runde Leder gerade aufs Tor schießen wollte und Lena ihrer Freundin die Warnung zurief, rannten zwei Gegner frontal auf Erstere zu. Die gegnerische Abwehrspielerin erreichte ihre Positionskollegin zuerst und stieß sie hart zu Boden. Und während das Publikum bereits außer sich war, stieß die zweite Spielerin auf die am Boden liegende Konkurrentin und trat ihr mit voller Wucht in den Magen, so dass sich Leonie nur so vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Der Schiedsrichter pfiff das Spiel sofort ab und gab der deutschen Nationalmannschaft den verdienten Elfmeter, sowie die rote Karte für Megan Rapinoe.

Die amerikanischen Fans waren außer sich vor Zorn, während die deutschen Fans Hoffnung hatten und das nicht ohne Grund. Es war das Fußballweltmeisterschaftsfinale der Frauen in Kanada und die USA führten dank Carli Lloyd bereits 0:1 den Deutschen gegenüber. Auch wenn es noch die erste Halbzeit war, so war es doch die Chance zum Ausgleich. Eine dringend nötige Chance. Obwohl die deutschen Frauen nicht schlecht spielten war es bisher ein harter Kampf und es gab eine Menge Fouls auf beiden Seiten. Möglichkeiten dagegen nur wenige, vor allem bei der deutschen Mannschaft.

Durch das brutale Foul an Leonie würden die USA in der gesamten zweiten Halbzeit nur noch zu zehnt auf dem Platz sein, was ebenfalls ein Vorteil war. Allerdings würde es die deutsche Elf voraussichtlich für die letzten Minuten der ersten Halbzeit auch sein. Während Rapinoe noch versuchte sich damit rauszureden dass sie nicht Leonie, sondern den Ball treffen wollte – der allerdings nicht einmal in der Nähe war – lag Leonie noch immer zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden.

Inzwischen wurde sie von den Sanitätern außerhalb des Spielfeldes weiterbehandelt und auch Rapinoe hatte den Platz mittlerweile verlassen. Die anderen Spielerinnen hatten sich indes am Elfmeterpunkt versammelt. Celia wollte ihn verwandeln. Anja und Tabea versuchten gleichzeitig wieder Lena zu beruhigen. Während sie alle um die jüngere bzw. ältere Mitspielerin besorgt waren, waren sie eher wütend. Lena war dagegen ein halbes nervliches Wrack und sie wollte nichts lieber als vom Feld und zu Leonie zu gehen um zu sehen wie es ihr geht. 

Das war aber auch verständlich. Lena und Leo waren seit knapp fünf Monaten ein Paar, bisher wussten davon aber nur ihre Familien und das Team.

„Lena, konzentriere dich. Wenn du jetzt ausflippst wird das Leo auch nicht helfen.“ meinte Anja, Lena reagierte nicht einmal. 

„Warte noch ein paar Minuten, dann kannst du zu ihr und sie kann dir selbst sagen das es ihr gut geht.“ versuchte Anja weiter zu ihr durchzuringen.

„Sie hat Recht LeLo. So wird sie sich höchstens Schuldgefühle einreden und du weißt wie sie aussieht, wenn sie traurig ist...“

„...wie ein geschlagener Welpe.“ murmelte Lena.

„Genau. Und man schlägt keine Welpen.“

„Ist gut, ich habs verstanden. Ich werd mich zusammenreißen.“ sagte Lena, gerade noch rechtzeitig als der Schiedsrichter den Elfmeter freigab. 

Celia nahm Anlauf und legte all ihre Wut in den Freistoß. Die Mannschaft stand sich auch außerhalb des Spielfelds sehr nahe und war wie eine kleine Familie. Und niemand tat jemanden aus ihre Familie, ihrer kleinen Schwester, weh.

Der Schuss ging in die linke, obere Ecke. Hope Solo hatte keine Chance.

„Der ist für Leo!“ schrie Celia über den tosenden Beifall des deutschen Publikums über den Ausgleich, während Anja und die anderen auf sie zu rannten um sie zu beglückwünschen.

Zur selben Zeit pfiff der Schiedsrichter zur Halbzeit ab. Jetzt gab es für Lena kein Halten mehr und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Spielfeldrand, wo die Sanitäter währenddessen mit Leonie „fertig“ waren.

„Leo, alles okay?“ fragte sie sofort und half ihrer Freundin auf. 

„Ja, mir geht’s gut.“ antwortete Leonie. Lena sah sie zweifeln an. Ihr entging nicht wie sie kurz das Gesicht verzog als sie aufstand. Sie hatte aber keine Zeit mehr etwas zu erwidern, da die anderen schon auf sie zu kamen. 

„Kommt ihr Turteltauben.“ rief Natze lachend, nachdem sie sah dass es Leonie wieder gut ging. Sie hatte vom Tor aus nicht viel sehen können, sich aber natürlich trotzdem Sorgen gemacht. „Ab in die Kabine.“

 

Silvia und die anderen Trainer hatten sich noch nicht blicken lassen und so waren die Spielerinnen alleine in der Kabine, erholten sich, tranken etwas, redeten miteinander. 

Leonie saß mit dem Kopf an die Wand gelehnt da und hörte den anderen bei ihren Gesprächen mehr zu als sich selbst zu beteiligen.

„Hey Kleine, guck nicht so deprimiert, du weißt das mit dein Lächeln viel besser gefällt.“ sagte Lena und ließ sich neben sie fallen.

Leonie verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen als sie den Spitznamen hörte den viele ihrer Mitspielerinnen benutzen und Lena eben auch. Allerdings störte es sie bei weitem nicht so sehr wie sie immer vorgab. Bei Lena fand sie es eigentlich ganz süß. 

„Du weißt aber schon dass ich die Ältere von uns bin, oder?“ gab sie zurück.

„Älter vielleicht, kleiner aber auch. Genaugenommen bist du sogar die Kleinste von uns allen hier.“ feixte Lena.

„Jaja, ich weiß ich bin ein Zwerg.“ meinte Leo.

„Stimmt. Wie wärs wenn wir dich „Zwerg Terrier“ nennen, wenn dir „Kleine“ schon nicht gefällt?“schlug Lena mit einem Grinsen vor. „Anja nennt dich ja schon Terrier und wenn du selbst zugibst klein zu sein...“

„Bloß nicht.“antwortete Leonie sofort. Einen Moment später stand sie auf. „Ich komm gleich wieder, ich muss kurz auf die Toilette.“ sagte sie und verließ die Umkleidekabine. Lena sah ihr kurz nach, bevor sie sich an Tabea und Sara wandte, die sie etwas gefragt hatten.

 

Leonie musste eigentlich nirgendwo hin, sie wollte nur für ein paar Minuten alleine sein um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Denn auch wenn die Sanitäter sie freigegeben hatten, hatte ihr das Foul mehr zugesetzt als sie zu geben wollte, vor sich und schon gar nicht vor den anderen. Das war auch der Grund warum sie Lena nichts gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie sich sicher war das die Brünette wusste das sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Durch die gemeinsame Zeit beim FCB und der Nationalelf kannten sie sich schon gut genug, aber seit sie zusammen waren, wusste Lena fast immer wenn irgendwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war.

Sie war weit genug von der Kabine weg um ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen, aber immer noch in dem Bereich der für Zuschauer gesperrt war.

Eigentlich, denn als sich sich nach ein paar Minuten umdrehte um wieder zu ihren Teamkameradinnen zu gehen, kam plötzlich ein Mann in ihr Blickfeld. Dieser war nicht nur viel breiter und größer als sie selbst, er sah sie auch auf eine Art und Weise an die ihr unheimlich erschien. Instinktiv trat Leonie einen Schritt zurück.

„Was machen Sie hier? Dieser Bereich ist für Zuschauer gesperrt!“ sagte sie.

Von dem was der Mann antwortete verstand sie kein einziges Wort. Es war eine andere Sprache, sie hatte aber keine Ahnung welche. Obwohl es sich irgendwie nach einer Mischung aus Französisch und Englisch anhörte. 

Sie hatte aber auch keine Gelegenheit mehr darüber nachzudenken, da der Unbekannte sie plötzlich grob an den Armen packte und unsanft gegen die nächste Wand drückte.

„Hey was soll das? Lassen sie mich gefälligst los!“ 

Leonie versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte jedoch keine Chance. Je mehr sie sich zu befreien versuchte, desto stärker packte der Mann zu. Gerade als sie um Hilfe rufen wollte, hinderte der Mann sie daran, indem er ihr eine seiner Hände auf den Mund legte.

„Germany will lose today, if you know what's best for you“ sagte er. „Otherwise...“

Leonie bekam das Gefühl ihre Arme würden demnächst abfallen, wenn er noch stärker und länger zudrücken würde. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie dann jedoch wie Tabea und Sara auf sie zu gerannt kamen.

„Hey! Sofort loslassen!“ rief Sara. Der Unbekannte ließ sie tatsächlich los und verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, während Leonie an der Wand hinunterglitt.

„Leo, ist alles in Ordnung?“ wollte Sara wissen. „Was wollte der von dir?“

„Ich...ich glaub er hat mir, oder uns gedroht...“ sagte Leonie.

„Was?! Gut das Silvia uns geschickt hat um dich zu holen. Geht es dir gut?“ Tabea sah sie besorgt an, während Sara zur selben Zeit meinte: „Das müssen wir sofort melden!“ 

„Nein! Wir müssen das Spiel zu Ende spielen und gewinnen. Wir sagen keinem was davon!“ sagte Leonie energisch. Sie glaubte sowieso nicht an das was der Typ gesagt hatte. Irgendeinen Spinner gab es schließlich bei fast jedem Spiel, sie trafen sie nur nie.

„Aber...“ setzte Sara an, doch Leonie unterbrach sie: „Kein „Aber“! Mir geht es gut. Das war nur ein Freak der uns Angst machen wollte, aber das wird er nicht schaffen.“ meinte Leonie und lief zurück in Richtung Umkleide. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte ihr die Begegnung etwas Angst gemacht und wirklich 100% fit war sie auch nicht, aber das hatte nichts mit dem Mann zu tun. Allerdings würde sie das nie zugeben und schon gar nicht bei einem Finalspiel wie dem heutigen. Das ganze konnte auch bis später warten.

Tabea und Sara folgten ihr leicht zögernd. 

„Glaubst du ihr?“ fragte Tabea die Mittelfelsspielerin.

„Nein.“ antwortete diese. „Meinst du wir sollten Lena davon erzählen?“

„Nein. Leo würde uns den Kopf abreißen und wahrscheinlich hat sie auch Recht, dass an der Sache nichts dran ist.“ meinte Tabea nachdenklich. „Beobachten wäre dagegen vielleicht nicht schlecht.“

„Warum?“

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr.“

 

In der Kabine zurück setzte dich Leonie wieder neben Lena. Diese nahm unauffällig Leonies Hand in ihre eigene, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie war noch immer besorgt um ihre Freundin, durch ihren Kreuzbandriss wenige Monate zuvor wusste sie aber auch wie nervig es sein konnte wenn man alle fünf Minuten gefragt wurde wie es einem geht. Vor allem wenn es um so etwas alltägliches wie ein Foul ging. 

Als auch Tabea und Sara kurz nach Leonie wieder bei dem Rest der Mannschaft eingetroffen waren, begann Silvia mit den Taktikveränderungen für die zweite Halbzeit. Durch ihre eigene Fußballkarriere wusste sie natürlich wie hoch der Druck auf den Spielerinnen war, gerade bei einem wichtigen Spiel. Und sie spielten keinesfalls schlecht, dennoch war es nicht gut genug. Jedenfalls nicht um zu gewinnen. Eine dieser Veränderungen war die Auswechslung von Lena gegen Sara. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste Leonie nicht ob sie darüber froh sein sollte oder nicht. Lena war so ziemlich die Einzige die sie gut genug kannte, um zu erkennen wann etwas los war und wenn sie nicht mehr auf dem Feld war, musste sie ihr wenigstens nichts vormachen. Andererseits hatte sie nun die gesamte zweite Halbzeit Zeit um sie zu beobachten, was nicht unbedingt eine bessere Option war.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie bemerkte wie alle, inklusive Silvia und den anderen vom Trainerteam, sie besorgt ansahen.

„Äh...wie bitte?“ fragte sie verlegen und lief leicht rot an.

„Silvia hat dich gefragt ob es dir gut genug geht, um dich in der zweiten Halbzeit einzusetzen?“ erklärte ihr Dzsenifer. 

„Was? Ach so, ja klar, alles prima:“ erwiderte Leonie.

„Bist du sicher?“ fragte Tabea die jüngere Mannschaftskameradin. Leonie sah sie einen Moment lang an, wendete den Blick aber sofort wieder ab nachdem sie bemerkte wie Tabea sie stirnrunzelnd musterte. 

„Hey. Wenn Leo sagt das es ihr gut geht, dann wird das auch stimmen. Nicht wahr Leo?“ kam Natze ihr zu Hilfe.

„Genau.“ antwortete Leonie, nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher wie einen Moment zuvor. Für Silvia und die anderen war dies aber gut genug und so ging es schließlich in die zweite Halbzeit. Diese lief besser als die Erste, aber es war trotzdem ein harter Kampf. Die Deutschen starteten mutig und bekamen schnell die ersten Chancen. Sie waren insgesamt von Beginn an gefährlicher für die USA und kamen öfter durch das Zentrum in den Torraum, scheiterten jedoch genauso oft an der gegnerischen Torhüterin. 

Obwohl die USA durch die rote Karte von Rapinoe nur noch zu zehnt auf dem Platz standen, spielten sie strategisch und taktisch so gut das es kaum auffiel und ihnen auch keinen all zu großen Nachteil verschaffte. Als Melanie Behringer in der 67. Minute für Dzsenifer ausgewechselt wurde, hatten sie mehr Struktur im Spiel und ihre Gegner deutlich besser im Griff, dafür fehlte es ihnen an der Präzision um den Ball auch wirklich ins Netz zu bekommen.

Ihre Gegner taten sich auch sehr schwer und scheiterten ebenfalls an Nadine Angerer. 

Die deutsch Frauen versuchten viele Taktiken um ein Tor zu erzielen, doch die Distanzschüsse scheiterten an Hope Solo ebenso wie die aus der Nähe. Silvia versuchte zum Ende des Spiels noch einmal frischen Wind hineinzubringen indem sie Lena Goeßling rausholte und dafür Simone Laudehr auf den Platz schickte. Doch auch sie konnte an dem Spielstand nichts ändern und so ging es mit Unentschieden in die Verlängerung.

Das einzig positive an dem intensiven Spiel war, dass sowohl Leonie, als auch Sara und Tabea die Begegnung mit dem merkwürdigen Mann vergessen konnten.

Leonie schöpfte trotz allem nicht ihr gesamtes Potenzial aus. Sie blieb die meiste Zeit über in ihrem eigenen Abwehrbereich. Und auch wenn das ihrer eigentlichen Position durchaus entsprach, so war es doch ungewöhnlich für die gebürtige Stuttgarterin. 

Es lag nicht am fehlenden Ehrgeiz dass Leonie kaum noch nach vorne spielte. Eher waren es ihre Kräfte, die begannen an ihr zu zerren und die daran Schuld waren. Sie bemerkte wie sie von Minute zu Minute träger wurde je länger das Spiel ging und auch die ein oder andere Schwindelattacke hatte sie schon überrascht. Da diese jedoch genauso schnell wieder gingen wie sie kamen und sie auch nicht sonderlich beeinträchtigten, maß Leonie ihnen keine allzu hohe Bedeutung zu.

Dazu kam es häufig vor, dass einem schwindelig wurde, wenn man sich körperlich sehr anstrengte und nebenbei nicht die Möglichkeit hatte dabei genügend zu trinken, bei Fußballspielerinnen war das nun mal ein mehr oder weniger großes Berufsrisiko.

Die Verlängerung wurde nicht nur für Leonie ein Härtetest, sondern für alle. Bei allen Spielerinnen schwanden so langsam die Kräfte und die Verlängerung wurde zu einer intensiven Schlacht. Es war das Finale einer Weltmeisterschaft und beide Mannschaften wollten natürlich gewinnen. Je länger das Spiel ging umso härter und erbitterter wurde es auf beiden Seiten. Mit Beginn der zweiten Hälfte der Verlängerung gab es reihenweise Rempler und Schubser und nicht selten waren sie alleine auf die Gegnerin und nicht auf den Ballgewinn abgezielt. Mit Ausnahme der Torhüterinnen gab es nicht eine Spielerin die nicht irgendwann zu Boden ging. 

Auch Leonie hatte es erneut getroffen, an der selben Stelle wie zum Schluss der ersten Hälfte. Obwohl es länger dauerte als sonst und es ihr schwerer fiel, stand sie nach kurzer Zeit mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf. Sie war wild entschlossen dieses Spiel zu Ende zu spielen, koste es was es wolle und sie durften ohnehin nicht mehr auswechseln. 

So erbittert das Spiel auch war, es fiel auch in der Verlängerung kein Tor mehr und so kam der Drahtseilakt auf sie zu, den sie eigentlich alle vermeiden wollten: Elfmeterschießen.

Lena war unendlich froh das das Spiel endlich aus war. Sie kümmerte der Spielstand inzwischen nicht mehr halb so viel wie der Zustand ihrer Freundin. Ihr war Leonies träges und merkwürdiges Verhalten die gesamte zweite Halbzeit über aufgefallen und sie hatte das Gefühl das es nach dem zweiten Foul an ihr noch viel schlimmer wurde. Lena hatte die Hoffnung Leonie davon überzeugen zu können das Elfmeterschießen auszusetzen. Durch die rote Karte war die Mannschaft der USA ein Spieler weniger und in den Regeln war festgeschrieben, das beide Mannschaften gleich viele Schützen haben müssen. Demnach müsste ein Teammitglied der deutschen Mannschaft von vornherein aussetzen. Als die erschöpften Spielerinnen jedoch vom Feld kamen, sah Lena ein Problem auf sich zu kommen, oder eher zu humpeln. 

Kurz vor Abpfiff war Annike noch einmal gefoult worden und kam ziemlich unglücklich mit dem Fuß auf. Von Lenas Position sah es nicht so schlimm aus, aber Annikes Gesichtsausdruck zufolge und Leonies Sturheit nach, konnte Lena bereits ahnen wer von den beiden das Elfmeterschießen ausetzten würde.

Lena tat es den anderen Auswechselspielerinnen nach und verteilte Wasserflaschen, während Silvia die Feldspieler um sich scharte. Jetzt ging es darum herauszufinden wer dem Druck standhalten konnte einen Elfmeter zu schießen. Sie alle hatten es im Training natürlich ausgiebig geübt, aber bei einem Spiel bei dem es wirklich um etwas ging, war es logischerweise ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Viele schauten zu Boden als Silvia die entscheidende Frage stellte.

„Ich machs.“ meldete sich Celia als Erste.

„Ich auch.“ sagte Dzsenifer, kaum eine Sekunde später sagte auch Alexandra zu. Nach kurzem Zögern waren auch Simone und Sara bereit den Elfmeter zu schießen.

„Und ich bin die Spielerin die aussetzt, wenn niemand was dagegen hat.“ meinte Annike. Als sie von einigen überrascht angesehen wurde, sprach sie weiter: „Die Regeln? Ihr wisst schon, durch die rote Karte darf einer von uns nicht antreten. Ich will mich nicht drücken, aber mit dem Fuß werd ich nie treffen, falls es dazu kommt.“

„Wir hoffen natürlich, dass das nicht der Fall ist, aber du hast wohl Recht. Hat jemand Einwände?“ fragte Silvia. Keiner meldete sich. „Gut, dann teile ich das so dem Schiedsrichter mit und du, Annike, gehst bitte zu den Sanitätern.“ Sprachs und war auch schon unterwegs.

Lena wandte sich inzwischen an Leonie, die ein wenig abseits des sich gerade auflösenden Pulk aus Spielern auf dem Boden saß und trank.

„Leo...“ setzte Lena an.

„Ich weiß genau was du sagen willst Lena, aber du hast Annike gesehen. Sie ist jetzt nicht bereit für Elfmeter.“ unterbrach Leonie sie.

„Du aber auch nicht Leo.“ sagte Lena als sie sich neben sie kniete. „Ich hab schon Bettlaken gesehen die mehr Farbe hatten wie du gerade.“

„Das ist nach dem Spiel auch nicht groß verwunderlich. Die anderen...“

„Sehen bei weitem nicht so fertig aus wie du.“ Lena hasste es dass ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich war. Sie wollte mehr für Leonie tun, als nur mit ihr zu reden. Sie wollte sie in ihre Arme nehmen, küssen, einfach irgendwas tun. Aber sie konnte nicht und das machte sie schier wahnsinnig. Als Leonie ihr nicht antwortete, redete sie weiter: „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen, Kleine.“

„Ich weiß.“ seufzte Leonie. Sie wollte es ja nur nicht zugeben, aber ihr ging es ja wirklich nicht gut. Seit dem zweiten Foul wurden ihre Schmerzen immer schlimmer. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. Wenn sie zugab wie sie sich fühlte, wäre alles vorbei. Und sie musste ja nur noch etwas länger durchhalten und dann wäre alles vorbei. Dann würde alles gut werden. Sie wollte nichts lieber, als jetzt in Lenas Armen zu liegen und einzuschlafen, aber es war einfach noch nicht die Zeit dafür. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du nachher oder morgen früh immer noch überzeugt davon bist, dass etwas nicht stimmt, kannst du mich zum Arzt schleppen?“ gab sich Leonie geschlagen.

„Na gut.“ Lena war mit dem Ergebnis nicht 100% zufrieden, aber dennoch erleichtert überhaupt etwas erreicht zu haben. „Und jetzt geht ihr da raus und holt und den Sieg.“ grinste sie, als sie bemerkte dass die anderen Spielerinnen langsam auf das Feld gingen, die Schiedsrichter sich bereit machten und Silvia Natze noch ein paar ermutigende Worte zusprach.

„Abgemacht.“ lächelte Leonie leicht zurück. Sie umarmte Lena noch kurz bevor sie zu den anderen auf dem Spielfeld lief.

Die Münze hatte entschieden und die USA würden anfangen. Sie starteten mit Shannon Boxx und die verwandelte den Schuss selbstsicher, aber Dzsenifer setzte nach und es stand wieder alles offen. Auch die nächsten Schützinnen Abby Wambach für die USA und Alexandra Popp für Deutschland schossen den Ball ins Netz.

Den ersten Fehler machte Alex Morgan, als sie sich total verschätzte und den Ball am Tor vorbei schoss. Das gesamte Stadion und alle Spieler und Trainer waren angespannt als Simone zum Elfmeterpunkt ging. Doch auch ihr versagten die Nerven, vielleicht hatte Hope Solo aber auch nur die besseren als sie unter Jubel der Amerikaner und Aufstöhnen der Deutschen den Schuss abwehrte.

Als nächstes war Heather O'Reilly dran, die den Ball so in die rechte Ecke schoss, dass auch Nadine ihn nicht mehr erwischen konnte. Doch auch Sara, die noch nie zuvor einen Elfmeter in einem wichtigen Turnier geschossen hatte, versenkt den Ball in Netz.

Die beiden letzten Schützinnen waren Carli Lloyd und Celia Sasic. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten verwandelten sie beide den Elfmeter.

Nach kurzer Pause standen die nächsten Spielerinnen bereit. Für die deutschen würde Anja Mittag antreten, für die USA Tobin Heath. Beide Schüsse wurden von den Torhüterinnen Hope Solo und Nadine Angerer gehalten. Die Nerven aller wurden immer angespannter, die verbleibenden Spieler immer nervöser.

Leonie wusste das sie nun an der Reihe ist. Sie hatten das Szenario oft genug im Training geübt, nur hatten sie es bisher nie durchführen mussten. Eigentlich wäre Annike noch vor ihr dran gewesen, aber sie fiel aus und damit war sie am Zug. Nach den Stürmern und Mittelfelsspielern, vor den anderen Abwehrspielern und Natze.

Für die USA startete Becky Sauerbrunn. Zum Entsetzten bzw. Erfreuen der Fans hielt Natze den Schuss. Nun lag alles an ihr. Sie könnte das hier alles beenden und Deutschland zum dritten WM-Sieg führen oder ebenfalls versagen und die nächsten Zwei wären an der Reihe.

Nervös und mit zitternden Beinen machte Leonie sich bereit und lief zum Elfmeterpunkt. Ihr war eiskalt und bei jedem weiteren Schritt hatte sie das Gefühl es wäre einer zu viel. 

Schließlich stand sie bereit, die Torhüterin ebenfalls und die Schiedsrichterin gab den Elfmeter frei. Leonie nahm Anlauf und schoss aufs Tor. Hope Solo sprang in die selbe Richtung in die der Ball flog und für einen Augenblick war alles still.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis alle verstanden hatten was passiert war. Die Jubelrufe brachen gleichzeitig aus wie die Entsetzten stimmen der Gegner. Der Ball lag im Tor. Leonie hatte es geschafft! Deutschland war Weltmeister!

Es sollte der glücklichste Moment in ihrem Leben werden, doch dann passierte das was es auch zum schlimmsten werden ließ.

Erst wusste keiner so genau was los war. Es gab einen lauten Knall und dann brach das Chaos aus. Die Zuschauer waren außer sich und versuchten alle zur selben Zeit wegzukommen, die Feldspieler warfen sich zu Boden oder versuchten irgendwo Deckung zu finden. Alles passierte gleichzeitig und keiner verstand was hier gerade passiert war. 

Die Sicherheitskräfte reagierten schnell und konnten den Verursacher glücklicherweise schnell fassen. Und mit einem Mal wurde allen klar was geschehen war. Es war nicht nur ein Knall gewesen, Nein, es war ein Schuss. Ein Schuss aus einer Pistole. Ein Schuss weil ein Mensch im Stadion es nicht ertragen hat können dass seine Mannschaft aus dem Spiel nicht als Gewinner herausgetreten war. Leonie hatte sich geirrt in der Halbzeitpause. Es war nicht nur ein Spinner gewesen der ihnen Angst machen wollte. Es war ernst gewesen, bitterer ernst. Doch Leonie konnte auf diese Tatsache nicht reagieren, sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden.

Es sollte der glücklichste Moment in ihrem Leben werden, doch es wurde zum Schlimmsten.

Während die Ersten sich von ihrem Schock erholten und nach Sanitätern riefen, rannten einzelne schon auf die am Boden liegende, reglose Mitspielerin zu. Lena war die Erste die bei ihr ankam und während die anderen noch weiter weg waren, ging ihnen ihr verzweifelter Schrei durch Mark und Bein. Sie waren Weltmeister geworden und doch nicht glücklich. Sie hatten gewonnen und doch verloren...

 

 

Gib zur Halbzeit nicht auf

Tu ALLES um die zweite Halbzeit zu gewinnen

 

 

 

 

So, damit wäre das erste Kapitel dann auch schon zu Ende, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 

Ich wollte noch anmerken dass ich nichts gegen die USA oder irgendeinen anderen der Spieler in der Geschichte etwas habe, zum großen Teil sind es meine Lieblingsspielerinnen die hier agieren und das die deutschen in meinem imaginären Finale gegen die USA spielen, war für mich schon beim Halbfinale klar, als ich angefangen habe die Geschichte zu schreiben. Einfach weil die beiden Mannschaften für mich die stärksten im Turnier waren.

Bis zum nächsten Mal :)

Jeylee


	2. Chapter 2

Eigene Schmerzen ertragen wir leichter als die unserer Liebsten

Friedrich Martin von Bodenstedt

 

 

Es roch nach Medikamenten. Nach Medikamenten, nach Krankheiten, nach Tod und Sterben. Und es war ruhig. Es war viel zu ruhig. Lena, Celia, Maro und alle anderen saßen im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses. Die ganze Mannschaft war hier.

Nach dem Attentat beim Finalspiel war die Siegesfeier und alles andere abgebrochen worden. Die Zuschauer im Stadion wurden evakuiert und Leonie mit Notarzt und Blaulicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Das ganze war nun ein paar Stunden her und es gab noch immer keine Neuigkeiten. Sie alle machten sich selbstverständlich Sorgen. Auch wenn Leonie nicht die jüngste Spielerin unter ihnen war, so wirkte sie außerhalb des Spielfeldes doch am zerbrechlichsten und jeder wollte sie beschützen, allen voran Lena. Keiner wollte das ihr etwas zustieß.

Lena ging es am Schlimmsten. Während die anderen alle ab und an mal nervös auf und ab liefen oder den Raum verließen saß sie einfach nur da. Ihr Augen waren gerötet vom vielen Weinen. Sie sagte nicht. Sie hörte nichts. Sie fühlte nichts. Es war, als würde ein Teil von ihr fehlen und irgendwie war es auch so. Lena liebte Leonie und für sie war es furchtbar das sie nichts für sie tun konnte. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie es ihr ging, was überhaupt los war. Nach dem Schuss im Stadion ging alles so schnell. Keiner wusste so genau was passiert war, wie schwer Leonie verletzt worden war, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte...

Und je länger sie hier saßen und keine Informationen bekamen, umso schlimmer wurde es und umso grauenvoller ihre Vorstellungen. Sie bekam auch nur nebenbei, aber nicht wirklich, mit wie Natze und Saskia wieder zu ihnen stießen.

„Die Paparazzi sind wir erst mal los.“ informierte Natze die anderen. „Silvia will sich darum kümmern.“

Saskia sagte gar nichts, sie war wahrscheinlich noch zu wütend. Dadurch das in Kanada der Frauenfußball allgemein beliebt war, er war sogar populärer als der der Männer, war das Medieninteresse bei der WM an sich schon relativ groß, durch die Ereignisse des Finalspiels war es immens gestiegen. Jeder der Starfotografen wollte der Erste sein der eine Information oder gar ein Foto von der deutschen Nationalelf oder Leonie erhaschen konnte. Als schließlich der zehnte Fotograf mit seiner Kamera um die Ecke schlich, ohne dass das Personal des Krankenhauses etwas dagegen unternahm, war Saskia der Kragen geplatzt. Sie verstand das mal als Spieler der Nationalmannschaft, auch als Frau, zumindest zum Teil im Medienrummel stand, aber was zu viel war war zu viel. Schlussendlich war Silvia eingeschritten und hatte die Sicherheitskräfte eingeschalten. Jetzt durften die Paparazzi das Krankenhaus nicht mehr betreten und mussten auch einen gewissen Abstand wahren, nicht das sie am Ende vor Leonies Fenster stehen würden oder so.

„Zum Glück. Den nächsten hätte ich höchstpersönlich hier rausbugsiert.“ ärgerte sich Lena Goeßling.

„Ist ja auch nicht so als hätten wir nicht schon genug Probleme.“ stimme Simone ihr zu.

„Wie auch immer, das Problem ist ja nun vom Tisch.“ mischte sich Natze wieder ein. „Wir können Silvia in der Hinsicht vertrauen.“

„Das ist alles nur unsere Schuld. Hätten wir was gesagt, wäre das alles nicht passiert.“ Obwohl Sara flüsterte, hatten sie alle gehört. 

Selbst Lena sah sie nun verwirrt an. „Was soll das bedeuten?“

Mittlerweile waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Sara war die Situation mehr als nur unangenehm und auch Tabea sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. 

„Als wir in der Pause Leo holen sind, hat irgend so ein Typ sie bzw. uns gedroht das was passiert wenn wir gewinnen. Leo hat gemeint dass das nur ein Spinner wäre und wir nichts sagen sollen...“ Wenn sie sich jetzt so hörte bemerkte Tabea wie dumm und gefährlich sie für alle gehandelt hatten.

„Und ihr habt auf sie gehört?!“ Wütend war Lena aufgesprungen. Dzsenifer hielt sie an der Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Wir...wir dachten nicht das er seine Drohung wahrmachen würde...“ stammelte Sara.

„Natürlich hat ihr nicht gedacht, sonst wäre das alles nicht passiert!“ Lena musste sich unheimlich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuschreien. „Wenn Leonie irgendwas passiert...“

Bevor sie den Satze zu Ende bringen konnte, wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Leonie Maier?“ Augenblicklich waren alle Blicke auf den Arzt gerichtet, der soeben zu ihnen gestoßen war. Jeder versuchte in seinem Blick, seiner Körpersprache, irgendeinen Hinweis auf Leonies Zustand zu erkennen, doch sie fanden nichts. Es hätte alles passiert sein können.

Lena wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas, aber von ihr kam mein Ton. Zu groß war die Angst vor der Antwort, vor einer schlechten Nachricht.

Celia bemerkte das Lena keine Anstalten machte irgendwas zu tun, und trat daraufhin selbst vor. „Ja?“

Der Arzt sah sie einen Moment stumm an. „Und Sie sind?“

„Das nächste an Familie was Leonie hier hat.“ erwiderte Celia. Der Arzt verdreht bei dieser Antwort leicht die Augen, gab sich aber dennoch geschlagen. Laut Gesetz hätte er sowieso nach dem mutmaßlichem Willen seiner Patientin handeln müssen.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Cartwright, ich bin der zuständige Arzt von Frau Maier.“erklärte er in Englisch.

„Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie...“ platzte es plötzlich aus Lena heraus. Sie hielt die Ungewissheit einfach nicht mehr aus. 

„Sie lebt.“ entgegnete Dr. Cartwright. Kollektives erleichtertes Seufzen war seine Antwort. „Frau Maier hatte eine zweizeitige Milzruptur. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, wurde die Milz bei dem ersten Foul verletzt und ist nach dem zweiten schließlich geplatzt, was zu starken Blutungen im Bauchraum geführt hat und anschließend zu dem Zusammenbruch. Mir bleibt es allerdings ein Rätsel wie sie so lange durchgehalten hat.“

„Das heißt...Sie meinen sie wurde gar nicht angeschossen?“ fragte Alex überrascht, aber erleichtert. Auch Sara und Tabea sahen den Mann hoffnungsvoll an. Waren sie also doch nicht Schuld?

„Angeschossen?“ Der Arzt sah kurz in seinen Unterlagen nach. „Nein, meinen Unterlagen zufolge wurde sie nicht angeschossen. Das größte Problem war die Milzruptur. Wir hatten leider keine andere Wahl als sie zu entfernen, zum heutigen Stand der Medizin kann man aber auch sehr gut ohne leben. Der Blutverlust und die leichte Gehirnerschütterung verursacht durch den Sturz sind auch der Grund für die anhaltende Bewusstlosigkeit, das sollte aber kein Problem darstellen.“

„Sollte?“ fragte Anja leicht zögerlich, dieser Ausdruck gefiel keiner von ihnen. 

„Sie müssen verstehen das wir nicht immer eine eindeutig zutreffende Diagnose stellen können. Frau Maier könnte schon heute aufwachen, oder morgen. Manche Patienten brauchen länger, selten kommt es vor das sie nie wieder aufwachen. Wir haben für Ihre Freundin getan was wir konnten, alles weitere steht nicht mehr in unsere Macht.“ erläuterte Dr. Cartwright.

„Dürfen wir sie sehen?“ wollte Melanie wissen.

„Im Moment noch nicht, da die Untersuchungen noch laufen. Wir werden Sie aber informieren, sobald Frau Maier für Besuch bereit ist.“ beantwortete Dr. Cartwright die Frage. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden.“

Auch nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, sagt für ein paar Minuten keiner auch nur einen Ton, alles blieb still. Diese Informationen mussten sie erst mal verdauen. 

„Wir sind nicht schuld.“ murmelte Tabea ungläubig. Lena sah sie sauer an, als sie sich an ihr Gespräch erinnerte, bevor der Arzt aufgetaucht war.

„Das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen, ihr hättet trotzdem was sagen sollen!“ Sie ließ einen unterdrückten Schrei los, bevor sie davon stürmte. Dzsenifer folgte ihr.

„Ich sag es nur ungern, aber Lena hat da nicht ganz Unrecht. Ihr habt euch wirklich nicht gerade klug verhalten, ganz egal was Leonie euch gesagt hat.“ wandte sich Saskia an die jüngeren Spielerinnen.

„Das wissen wir“ erwiderte Sara.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Damen?“ Als sich die Fußballerinnen der Stimme zuwandten, sahen sie, dass zwei Polizisten vor ihnen standen. „Wir kamen nicht umhin um ihr Gespräch zu hören. Es tut uns Leid was ihrer Freundin widerfahren ist, trotzdem würden wir Sie beide bitten und zu begleiten.“ Der Polizist deutete auf Sara und Tabea. „Wir hätten da ein paar Fragen, bezüglich der Geschehnisse beim Finalspiel...“

 

„Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass die Zwei das die ganze Zeit gewusst und niemanden auch nur ein Wort davon erzählt haben!“

Maro sah Lena eine Weile lang zu wie sie auf und ab lief und sich dabei in Rage redete.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass Leonie es auch wusste und nichts gesagt hat?“

„Bist du etwa auf ihrer Seite?“ Entgeistert war Lena stehen geblieben und sah Dzsenifer an, auf deren Einwand ging sie erst gar nicht ein.

„Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite.“ erklärte Maro. „Wir alle wissen das Tabea und Sara dumm gehandelt haben, aber sie haben es nun mal getan, daran wird niemand etwas ändern können. Sei ehrlich, wenn du an ihrer Stelle gewesen wärst, hättest du was gesagt?“

„Ja!...Nein...Keine Ahnung.“ Niedergeschlagen ließ sich Lena auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe fallen, Maro setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich weiß dass du einen Verantwortlichen für dass alles hier suchst, aber Tabea und Sara haben keine Schuld daran, sie haben Leonie nicht verletzt. Ich weiß das, du weißt das und Leo weiß es auch und sie wird dir nichts anderes sagen wenn sie aufwacht.“

Lena sah die Freundin an. „Ja, WENN sie wieder aufwacht...“

 

 

Es war jetzt ca. fünf Monate her seit Leonie bei der deutschen U19-Nationalmannschaft spielte und inzwischen hatte sie sich ganz gut eingelebt. Das lag vor allem an Maro, die hatte sie mehr oder weniger unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihr bei allem neuen etwas geholfen. 

Im Moment waren sie beim Aufwärmtraining und warteten auf ihre Trainerin, Maren Meinart. Diese wollte heute mit einer neuen Spielerin kommen. Und das war auch ganz gut so. Anscheinend war die neue Spielerin Stürmerin oder Mittelfeldspielerin, eine ihrer Spielerinnen würde durch einen Kreuzbandriss die nächsten Monate ausfallen und so hatten sie vielleicht einen guten Ersatz. 

Leonie und Dzsenifer waren gerade dabei, sich den Ball hin und her zu spielen.

„Weißt du wie die neue Spielerin heißt?“ fragte Leonie ihre Teamkameradin.

„Nein, aber ich hab gehört sie soll bei Bayern spielen, also müssten wir sie zumindest schon mal gesehen haben.“

„Vermutlich. Was glaubst du wie so ist?“ überlegte Leonie. Maro zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber das ist eigentlich auch egal. Wenn ich mich nämlich recht erinnere warst du, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, auch ganz anders.“

„Stimmt.“ grinste Leonie. Im selben Moment betrat ihre Trainerin das Spielfeld und rief alle zusammen. Hinter ihr lief ein brünettes Mädchen.

„Okay, Leute, das hier ist Lena Lotzen. Sie wird im Mittelfeld oder Sturm spielen. Ihr macht einfach mit euren Aufwärmübungen weiter und Lena wird abwechselnd in die einzelnen Gruppen kommen. So lernt ihr euch etwas kennen und jeder kann sich ein Bild machen, bevor wir dann richtig anfangen.“

Gesagt, getan. Die Mädchen teilten sich wieder auf und Lena rotierte in den Grüppchen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auch zu Maro und Leonie stieß.

„Ich bin Leonie und das ist Maro.“ stellte Leo sie vor.

„Maro kenn ich bereits. Sie hat bei ihren Spielen immer einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.“ grinste Lena. „Du kommst mir auch bekannt vor, ich weiß nur nicht woher.“

„Möglich, wir haben bestimmt schon einmal gegeneinander gespielt.“ meinte Leonie in ihrem schwäbischen Dialekt.

Auf einmal blitze in Lenas Augen etwas auf. „Warte...bist du nicht der Zwerg von Bad Neunahr?“

Leonie runzelte die Stirn. „Hey...“

„Ganz ruhig Leo, sie meint das nicht so, das ist einfach ihre Art. Lena ist etwas...frech.“erklärte Maro. Die Angesprochene zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Schuldig.“

„Von mir aus.“ verdrehte Leonie die Augen. „Aber warts nur ab, ich lass mir was für dich einfallen. Und du weißt ja, wer zuletzt lacht...“

„Denkt zu langsam.“ unterbrach Lena sie lachend, bevor sie zur nächsten Gruppe ging. Leonie sah ihr leicht grinsend hinterher. Mit ihr schien es auf jeden Fall interessant zu werden...

 

 

Still saß Lena an Leonies Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Das einzige Geräusch das man vernahm, war das stetige Piepen der Maschinen an die Leonie angeschlossen war. Es war einer der wenigen Momente in denen Lena alleine mit ihrer Freundin war, in der Regel war sonst immer noch jemand anderes da. 

Lena vermisste Leonie. Ihre Art, ihr Lachen, der schwäbische Dialekt wenn sie redete, einfach alles. Drei Tage war es nun her, seit alles passiert war. Drei Tage und noch immer war Leonie ohne Bewusstsein. Manchmal gab es Anzeichen als würde sie jeden Moment aufwachen, aber diese verschwanden genauso schnell wieder wie sie gekommen war.

„Ich hab da noch was für dich.“ flüsterte Lena und zog etwas glänzendes aus ihrer Tasche, bevor sie es Leonie vorsichtig um den Hals legte. Es war die Gold-Medaille der Weltmeisterschaft.

„Sie haben die Siegerehrung gestern nachgeholt. Wir haben versucht zu warten, damit du auch dabei sein kannst, es aber nicht geschafft. Aber wenn du aufwachst machen wir unsere eigene Siegerehrung, mit dir. Das verspreche ich.“ Lena sah Leonie an als würde sie erwarten das diese jeden Moment die Augen aufschlagen würde, aber nichts regte sich.

„Bitte Kleine, wach auf.“ flehte Lena mit Tränen in den Augen. „Die sagen wir müssen bald nach Deutschland zurückfliegen und ich kann dich doch nicht hier alleine lassen. Ich liebe dich doch.“ Eigentlich hatte sie den Moment indem sie die Worte sagen wollte anders geplant. Ein Krankenhaus hatte dabei definitiv keine Rolle gespielt. Obwohl sie es beide gefühlt hatten, hatte keiner die drei Worte über die Lippen gebracht, bis jetzt. Nur würde Leonie sich nie daran erinnern können.

Aber das hier war kein Fernsehen oder ein Buch, es war real. Leonie würde nicht einfach die Augen aufmachen und es wäre alles wieder gut nur weil sie jemand darum anflehte. Es war nicht einmal sicher ob sie sie überhaupt hören konnte, aber der Arzt hatte ihnen erzählt, dass es in manchen Fällen half wenn man mit den Patienten reden würde und einen Versuch war es immerhin wert. Traurig sah Lena zu Boden.

Als sie nach ein paar Minuten ein Geräusch hörte, sah sie hoffnungsvoll auf, aber es war nur Anja die zur Tür hereingekommen war und zu Lena und Leo lief. „Hey. Irgendeine Veränderung?“

„Sieht es vielleicht so aus?“ gab Lena schnippisch zurück, bevor sie sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr. „Tut mir Leid, war nicht so gemeint.“

„Schon gut, ich kann dich verstehen.“ antwortete Anja. „Ich sehe du hast ihr die Medaille gegeben?“

„Ja.“

Ein paar Minuten hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, bevor sich Anja wieder an Lena wandte: „Ich hab vorher mit Sara und Tabea geredet, sie haben gesagt das du immer noch sauer auf sie bist?“

„Zu Recht.“ Lena sah nicht einmal auf, ihre Augen galten einzig und allein Leonie. Es könnte doch sein das sie dann irgendwas verpasste und das wollte sie unter keinen Umständen. 

Anja ging darauf nicht ein. Was ihren Dickkopf an ging, unterschieden sich Lena und Leonie gar nicht voneinander. In so einer Situation war es sinnlos mit ihnen zu diskutieren. 

„Sie wollten es dir eigentlich selber sagen, aber da du mit ihnen nicht redest, mach ich das wohl: Als die Polizisten sie wieder gehen gelassen haben, hat wohl einer von ihnen gemeint das Leo noch großes Glück hatte...“

Schlagartig dreht sich Lena um und funkelte Anja an, so als wäre sie für das verantwortlich was andere sagen. „Bitte was?! Haben die Leo überhaupt mal gesehen? Das ist doch kein Glück!“

„Oh doch Lena. Wenn Lena nicht vorher zusammengebrochen wäre, hätte der Schuss sie am Kopf getroffen und dann wäre sie jetzt tot!“

Die Angesprochene zuckte bei Anjas letztem Wort kurz zusammen, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

„Noch ein Grund auf die Zwei sauer zu sein.“ grummelte sie und wandte sich wieder Leonie zu.

Anja wollte darauf etwas erwidern, als sie jedoch sah wie Lena ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, behielt sie es für sich und legte einen Arm um die Jüngere.

„Kopf hoch Lena. Leo ist stark, die packt das schon. Du wirst sehen, in nicht allzu langer Zeit rennt unser Terrier uns wieder allen davon.“ versuchte sie sie zu trösten.

Im gleichen Moment betrat Maro den Raum. Während sie sprach, wischte sich Lena die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich hab eben mit Lira und Kessi telefoniert. Sie haben uns gratuliert und gesagt das sie in Gedanken bei uns und Leo sind. Sie können leider nicht kommen, wollen uns und sie aber sofort besuchen wenn wir wieder da sind.“ erzählte sie Lena und Anja, dann wandte sie sich an Leonie: „Und Leo, Kessi hat mir gesagt das ich dir ausrichten soll, dass sie sauer auf dich ist wenn du nicht bald aufwachst und ihr die Reha nicht zusammen machen könnt.“

Anschließend wandte sie sich erneut an Lena: „Und nun zu dir: Der eigentliche Grund warum ich hier bin, außer natürlich um Leonie zu besuchen, ist, um dich hier rauszuholen.“

„Bitte?“ Lena sah Maro verständnislos los an.

„Du bist schon viel zu lange hier, das einzige Mal wo du nicht hier warst, war gestern während der Siegerehrung und da musste man dich fast hin zerren. Und damit dir die Decke nicht auf den Kopf fällt, kommst du jetzt mit mir und ein paar von den Mädels in die Stadt.“ ordnete Maro an.

„Was? Das kannst du vergessen! Ich lass Leo ganz bestimmt nicht allein...“wollte sich Lena rausreden, aber Anja kam Dzsenifer zu Hilfe:

„Sie wird nicht alleine sein weil ich hier bleibe. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich sofort anrufe, sobald sich irgendwas tut.“

Lena wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte Leonie nicht verlassen, aber sie konnte in den Gesichtern von Maro und Anja sehen, dass es für sie ein bereits verlorener Kampf war.

„Ich bin bald wieder da, meine Kleine.“ flüsterte sie und küsste Leonie sanft auf die Stirn, bevor sie Maro nach draußen folgte. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick in den Raum und sah wie Anja Leonie bereits mit irgendwelchen Geschichten zu textete, die in den letzten Tagen geschehen waren.

 

 

Es war der Morgen nach dem ersten Gruppenspiel gegen China im Algarve Cup 2015. Da es noch sehr früh war, lagen Leonie und Lena, die sich ein Zimmer teilten, noch zusammen im Bett. Leonie hatte dabei ihren Kopf auf die Brust der Brünetten gelegt, während diese einen Arm um ihre Freundin hatte und ihr ab und an durch die Haare strich. Die beiden Teamkameradinnen waren erst seit wenigen Wochen ein Paar und genossen jede Sekunde die sie alleine miteinander verbringen konnten, vor allem da Leonies Mitbewohnerin Laura die meiste Zeit irgendwo in der Nähe war.

„Ich finde wir sollten den anderen von uns erzählen.“ durchbrach Lena die Stille. Leonie sah sie überrascht an. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt drauf?“

Lena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anja und Mellie beobachten uns seit ein paar Tagen, ich denke sie ahnen was. Ich glaube es ist besser wir sagen was Sache ist bevor sich irgendwelche Gerüchte bilden.“

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“nickte Leonie, dann wurde ihr Blick besorgt. „Aber meinst du es ist eine gute Idee nach...du weißt schon.“

Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie beschlossen es ihren Familien zu erzählen. Während Leonies nicht unbedingt begeistert war, aber ihre Tochter trotzdem unterstützen, kam Lenas Familie nicht wirklich damit klar, einzig ihr kleiner Bruder Moritz hatte kein Problem mit der Beziehung der Beiden. Jedoch herrschte immer noch eine unangenehme Atmosphäre wenn sie mit ihnen sprach oder sie besuchte. Lena war danach am Ende gewesen und es brauchte viel Unterstützung von Leonie und eine Menge Eis bis es ihr wieder besser ging. 

„Das wird anders. Du weißt doch wie sie mit Natze auch nicht anders umgehen. Kessi weiß es schon und da war auch alles in Ordnung.“ meinte Lena, während sie sich aufsetzte. „Und außerdem bin ich dieses Versteckspiel Leid. Oder hast du was dagegen?“

Leonie zögerte kurz. „Ich hab etwas Angst, aber du hast vermutlich Recht. Wann sollen wir es machen?“

Lena überlegte nicht lange. „Heute Abend nach dem Training? Da machen wir doch immer was zusammen.“

„Und Silvia?“ fragte Leonie unsicher.

„Da wird es am besten sein erst mal noch nichts zu sagen. Zumindest bis nach der WM.“ sagte Lena nachdenklich, bevor sie Leonie ansah. „Du weiß das wir nicht müssen wenn du nicht willst, oder?“

„Ich will ja.“ seufzte Leonie. „Ich bin nur nervös.“

„Musst du nicht Kleine. Ich bin doch bei dir.“ grinste Lena. Leonie fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. 

„Da fällt mir ein, ich hab mir immer noch nichts für dich überlegt, seit wir uns kennengelernt haben.“

„Dann wird es ja langsam mal Zeit.“ lachte Lena, bevor sie sich zu Leonie hinunterbeugte und sie sanft küsste...

 

 

„Lena? Hallo?“ Lena wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte und wiederholt schnippte.

„Äh...was?“ verwirrt sah sie in die besorgten Gesichter von Maro, Alex, Celia, Natze und Melanie.

„Alles okay?“ wollte Alex wissen.

„Klar, ich, äh, war nur...in Gedanken.“ erklärte Lena.

„Worüber?“ Melanie sah sie interessiert an.

„Der Algarve Cup, der Tag an dem Leo und ich euch von uns erzählt haben.“ 

„Daran erinnere ich mich gut.“ grinste Natze. „Leo hat dabei nicht einmal aufgeschaut. Ich hab fast darauf gewartet dass sie flüchtet.“

„Warum überhaupt? Ihr wusstet doch das wir kein Problem damit haben?“ wunderte sich Celia.

„Versuch das mal Leo zu erklären.“ murmelte Lena. Natze wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie wurde von dem Klingeln von Lenas Handy unterbrochen. Als diese den Namen auf dem Display las, verlor sie keine Sekunde.

„Anja? Was ist los? Ist alles...sie ist...ich bin sofort da.“ Lena war bereits am aufstehen als sie den anderen erklärte was Anja ihr eben am Handy erzählt hatte. Maro reagierte sofort: „Komm, ich fahr dich zum Krankenhaus.“

Auf dem Weg zum Auto hörte Lena noch wie Celia ihnen hinterher rief, dass sie nachkommen würden.

Als Lena wenig später in Leonies Krankenzimmer fast rein rannte und bemerkte das deren Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, wandte sie sich sofort an Anja, die immer noch neben dem Bett saß.

„Du hast gesagt sie wäre aufgewacht?!“

Anja hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das ist sie auch, für zwei Minuten. Danach ist sie sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Der Arzt hat gesagt das ist normal.“

Lena ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen, Maro lehnte sich schweigend gegen die Tür. „Na toll und ich war nicht da.“

Anja legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lena, es wäre egal gewesen. Sie war völlig orientierungslos, sie hat nicht ein Wort gesagt, sie hätte dich nicht wahrgenommen.“

„Das spielt keine Rolle! Ich...“ Lena wollte weitersprechen, brach aber sofort ab, als sie ein leises Stöhnen vernahm. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie zu ihrer Freude und Erleichterung das Leonies Augen halb geöffnet waren. Augenblicklich war sie an ihrer Seite. 

„Leo? Hörst du mich?“

Leonies Augen irrten verwirrt durch den Raum, es brauchte eine Weile bis sie Lena fokussierten. Trotzdem war es klar, das sie noch nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein war, aber das war auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich.

Anja ging ein paar Schritte zurück um den Beiden Platz zu machen, während Lena Leonie dabei halt ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu trinken. Maro hatte unterdessen den Raum verlassen um einen Arzt zu holen.

Leonies Blick wanderte erneut im Raum umher. Lena bemerkte, dass er schlussendlich an der Medaille um ihren Hals hängen blieb und ihr Herz wurde schwer.

„Die Siegerehrung war schon wie du siehst.“ erklärte Lena leise. „Aber wir alle machen noch eine, wenn du wieder draußen bist!“

Leonie sagte immer noch nichts. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Lena und sie sah noch verwirrter aus als vorher.

„Können Sie mir Ihren Namen sagen?“ Lena sah überrascht auf. Maro war mit dem Arzt wieder gekommen. Dieser hatte die letzten Momente mitbekommen.

Leonie brauchte eine Weile, schaffte es aber schließlich ihren Namen zu sagen, wenn auch undeutlich.

„Was ist das Letzte an das Sie sich erinnern können?“ 

„Wir waren...auf dem...dem Spielfeld...Die...Verlängerung...war...war zu...Ende.“ antwortete Leonie erschöpft und ihre Augen fielen wieder zu. Ihre Worte waren schwer zu verstehen gewesen und sie musste öfters Pausen machen um wieder Luft zu bekommen, es hatten aber trotzdem alle verstanden, dass Leonie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte was passiert war. Nun wurde Lena auch klar warum sie so verwirrt aussah als die die Medaille erkannte. Es lag nicht an der verpassten Siegerehrung, sondern daran das sie nicht mehr wusste das sie das Finale überhaupt zu Ende gespielt hatten, das sie gewonnen hatten.

 

 

Körperliche Schmerzen kann man heilen, geistige nicht


	3. Chapter 3

Sich verletzen ist leicht, zu Heilen schwer

 

 

„Sie wurden wegen einer zweizeitigen Milzruptur hier eingeliefert, wie Sie vielleicht wissen. Davon wird dann gesprochen, wenn es zu einer Verzögerung der Blutung kommt. Bei dem zweiten Foul an Sie kam es durch den Kapselriss bei der Milz zu inneren Blutungen, was dann zu ihrem Zusammenbruch geführt hat. In einer Notoperation mussten wir Ihre Milz leider entfernen. Des weiteren haben Sie sich durch Ihren Sturz eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, diese führt dazu, dass Sie sich nicht mehr an die Ereignisse nach der Verlängerung erinnern können, wir nennen das Ganze auch retrograde Amnesie.“

Ein paar Stunden nachdem sie das erste Mal erwacht war, war Leonie lange genug wach, damit ihr behandelnder Arzt ein kurzes Gespräch, bezüglich ihres Zustandes mit ihr führen konnte. Leonie war noch nicht in der Lage längere Zeit zu sprechen oder etwas anderes zu tun, aber sie war wach genug um ihre Aufmerksamkeit für eine bestimmte Zeit auf jemanden oder etwas zu richten.

„Wird sie sich irgendwann wieder daran erinnern können?“ wollte Lena wissen.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gering. Es gibt Fälle bei denen dies passiert, doch die meisten erlangen ihre Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse nicht wieder zurück, das ist für den Betroffenen teilweise aber auch besser, je nach Situation.“ erklärte der Arzt. „Was die Entfernung der Milz angeht, da kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass man auch sehr gut ohne leben kann. Nichtsdestotrotz besteht ein höheres Risiko für eine Blutvergiftung oder ein Blutgerinnsel, weswegen Sie zur Sicherheit immer zum Arzt gehen sollen, falls oder wenn sie Fieber bekommen. Außerdem wäre es hilfreich wenn Sie einen Notfallpass bei sich tragen würden, für den Fall das irgendwann noch einmal was passieren sollte. Davon abgesehen, sieht aber alles sehr gut aus. Wenn Sie gute Fortschritte machen können wir Sie vielleicht schon nächste Woche entlassen. Das Sie für die nächsten Monate auf Sport verzichten sollen, ist denke, ich, selbstverständlich.“

 

Zwei Tage war das nun her. Zu Beginn waren Leonies Wachphasen noch relativ kurz gewesen, aber sie wurden mit der Zeit immer länger. 

Sie war oft im Untersuchungsraum gewesen und den Zeichen nach verlief ihre Genesung genau so wie sie es sollte. 

Die ersten beiden Tage nachdem sie das erste Mal aufgewacht war verbrachte Leonie noch auf der Intensivstation, da die Nebenwirkungen der Narkose voll eingesetzt hatten. Wenn Leonie denn einmal längere Zeit wach gewesen war, hatte sie mit starker Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen, die Schmerzen der Operation kamen da noch hinzu. 

Lena war ihr in dieser Zeit eine große Hilfe, half ihr wo sie nur konnte und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen nach.

Leonie war überhaupt nie alleine. Wenn es schon mal vorkam das Lena nicht da war, war selten genug vorkam, war immer jemand anderes von der Mannschaft da, von ihnen hatte sie auch ein paar Bruchstücke erfahren von dem was passiert war.

Selbst Silvia war ein paar mal da gewesen und ihr gesagt, dass sie beide und Lena mal ein paar Worte miteinander reden müssten, sobald es ihr wieder besser geht. Im Großen und Ganzen hat sie aber durchblicken lassen, dass sie nichts gegen die Beziehung einzuwenden hatte. Leonie war es zwar ein Rätsel woher sie davon überhaupt wusste, aber sie dachte auch nicht groß darüber nach. Sie war ganz froh wenn sie mal an nichts denken musste, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen verstärkte.

Mittlerweile waren die Nebenwirkungen so gut wie abgeklungen und kamen kaum noch vor, was Leonie ziemlich erleichterte. Das war auch der Grund warum sie am Morgen auf die normale Station verlegt worden war. 

Leonie war aufgefallen das Lena, seit dem Gespräch mit dem Arzt, irgendetwas beschäftigte. Danach ist sie relativ still geworden und war allgemein anders. Ihrer Meinung nach war nun der perfekte Moment gekommen und herauszufinden was los war.

„Lena?“ Leonies Stimme klang beinahe flüssig. Zunächst war es ihr kaum gelungen einen verständlichen Satz herauszubringen, doch es wurde immer besser. Jetzt hatte sie kaum noch Probleme oder Aussetzer in denen ihr die Luft wegblieb. Einzig ihr Gesicht hatte immer noch keine Farbe angenommen. 

Als die Angesprochene nicht reagierte, nahm Leonie ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Lena, was ist los?“

„Nichts.“ murmelte Lena.

„Hey, es ist alles okay, mir geht’s gut. Schneller als dir lieb ist bin ich wieder hier draußen.“

Lena sagte nichts. Sie konnte nichts so tun als sein nichts passiert.

„Lena bitte. Rede mit mir.“

Damit brach in Lena jeder Widerstand der noch übrig war, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Ich hab gedacht ich verliere dich.“ antwortete Lena mit tränenerstickter Stimme. 

Leonie hätte sich zu gerne aufgesetzt und ihre Freundin umarmt, einfach eine Geste gezeigt, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie war noch zu schwach, ihre Schmerzen zu groß.

Von den anderen hatte sie ein paar wenige Dinge erfahren von dem was passiert war: Das sie gewonnen hatten, was auch die Medaille erklärte, das jemand auf sie geschossen hatte und das sie vorher bewusstlos wurde. Was sie nicht wusste und sich auch nur schwer vorstellen konnte, war was im Anschluss passiert war. Was ihre Freundinnen dachten und fühlen mussten. 

Wenn sie sich Lena in diesem Moment ansah wurde ihr klar das sie es sich auch nie wirklich vorstellen würden könnte.

Leonie wollte etwas sagen, aber ihr Mund blieb geschlossen. Lena sprach ohnehin mit zitternder Stimme weiter: „Der Schuss...das erste was ich gesehen habe warst du, auf dem Boden...du hast auf nichts reagiert, lagst einfach nur reglos da...und dann haben die Sanitäter dich mitgenommen und keiner wusste was los war...Stundenlang hatten wir keine Ahnung ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte solche Angst das ich dich nicht mehr wieder sehen würde, dir nicht mehr sagen könnte wie sehr ich dich liebe, das der Arzt kommen und sagen würde das du....das du...“

Lena brach ab, sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Der ganze Schmerz, die Ungewissheit die sie vor knapp einer Woche gefühlt hatte war wieder da und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Lena schluckte schwer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, nicht einmal ansatzweise wie ihr gerade klar wurde, wie schlimm und schwer die Ereignisse für die anderen, für Lena gewesen waren.

„Komm her.“ winkte sie ihre Freundin zu sich. Mit tränennassem Gesicht stand Lena von ihrem Stuhl auf, zögernd und vorsichtig, bedacht Leonie nicht weh zu tun, schlang sie ihre Arme um sie.

„Ich lebe und werde auch wieder gesund. Alles wird wieder gut, ich bin da und werde es auch bleiben. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, nie, das verspreche ich dir, außer du willst es so.“ flüsterte Leonie ihr ins Ohr. 

„Im Leben nicht.“ sagte Lena sofort und löste sich wieder von Leonie. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Beide hatten es anders geplant, aber durch den Vorfall beim Finalspiel wurde ihnen klar wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte. Sie wollten nie wieder das Gefühl haben etwas verpasst zu haben oder etwas zu bereuen weil sie es nicht getan hatten.

Ein paar Minuten war es still zwischen ihnen und sie sahen sich einfach nur an, bis es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte, bevor sie sich öffnete und Sara und Tabea zögernd den Raum betraten. Beide hatten Leonie schon einmal besucht als Lena nicht bei ihr gewesen war und sie hatten sich ausgesprochen. Sie hatten versucht sich zu entschuldigen, Lena hatte ihnen allerdings klar gemacht das sie ihnen keine Schuld gab. 

Das einzige Problem was es jetzt noch ga war die noch immer herrschende Funkstille zwischen den Zweien und Lena.

„Ich hab sie hergebeten.“ erklärte Leonie bevor Lena auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. Diese sah sie verständnislos an. „Du hast was?“

Leonie verdrehte leicht die Augen. Sie konnte Natze immer besser verstehen wenn diese die jüngeren Spielerinnen der Mannschaft als „Kindergarten“ bezeichnete, auch wenn sie den Begriff in einem anderen Zusammenhang verwendete.

„Lena was du machst ist lächerlich. Sara und Tabea haben nichts gemacht.“

„Sie haben niemandem was von dem Mann erzählt der dich bedroht hat, der dich fast erschossen hat!“ argumentierte Lena.

„Ich auch nicht, schon vergessen? Er hat MICH bedroht und ICH hab ihnen verboten etwas zu sagen.“ erwiderte Leonie, anschließend wurde ihr Blick sanfter. „Lena, ich weiß du suchst jemanden dem du die Schuld geben kannst, aber das sind nicht sie. Sie haben mich nicht bedroht und auch nicht auf mich geschossen. Ich bin nicht wegen ihnen hier sondern wegen einem unglücklichem Foul, das nun mal vorkommen kann. Rapinoe hat sich entschuldigt und ich vergebe ihr, okay? Es ist alles gut, also mach diesem unnötigen Streit bitte ein Ende. Ihr seid schließlich Freunde.“

Lena starrte auf den Boden. Sie wusste das Leonie Recht hatte. 

„Sara, Tabea, es tut mir Leid. Sie hat Recht, ich wusste von Anfang an das ihr nicht Schuld ward. Ich war sauer und meine Nerven sind mit mir durchgegangen, es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid. Könnt ihr mir verzeihen?“ Zögernd sah sie die Beiden an. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie Lena nur an, bis sie schließlich lächelnd anfingen zu nicken und Lena umarmten.

„Hey ich will auch.“ hörten sie Leonie schmollen, woraufhin sie lachend auch sie umarmten.

„Soo, da das ja nun geklärt ist, gehen wir zu den wichtigen Dingen über.“ fing Leonie an. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht was beim Elfmeterschießen passiert ist.“

Sara und Tabea sahen erst sich und dann Lena verdutzt an. „Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?“ 

„Mir was nicht gesagt?“ fragte Leonie sofort neugierig.

Lena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei alldem was passiert ist hab ich es wohl vergessen.“

„Hey!“ Als Leonie sich sicher war, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Drei hatte, fragte sie erneut nach: „Mir was nicht gesagt“

Als diese sie angrinsten wurde sie langsam unsicher. „Leute?“

„Nach den regulären fünf Schüssen stand es unterschieden.“ begann Tabea.

„Anja und Tobin Heath haben beide nicht getroffen.“ erzählte Sara weiter.

„Sauerbrunn hat verschossen, wir aber nicht. Der entscheidende Schuss, der der uns zum Weltmeister werden ließ, der kam von dir!“ grinste Lena.

Leonie fiel der Mund auf und sie sah ihre Freundin ungläubig an.

„Mach den Mund wieder zu.“ lachte Tabea. „Lena hat die Wahrheit gesagt.“

„Okay, langsam und von ganz am Anfang. Was ist passiert?“

Zwei Stunden lang haben sie ihr die Geschichte immer und immer wieder erzählen müssen weil Leonie sie einfach nicht glauben konnte oder wollte.

 

Nicht lange nachdem Sara und Tabea gegangen waren, kündigten sich durch ein Klopfen an der Tür schon die nächsten Besucher an.

„Hi ihr Zwei Turteltauben, dürfen wir reinkommen?“ steckte Melanie Leupolz ihren Kopf in das Zimmer, hinter ihr konnte man Maro und Natze sehen. 

„Würdet ihr gehen wenn ich „Nein“ sage?“ fragte Leonie schmunzelnd.

Maro tat sie als würde sie überlegen. „Nein.“ grinste sie schließlich und die drei betraten den Raum.

„Na Kleine, wie geht’s dir?“ wollte Natze wissen. Die letzten tage nagten an ihnen allen. Es war für sie alle schwer vorstellbar nach nochmal alles gut gegangen war, wie viel Glück sie hatten. Wie viel Glück Leo hatte.

„Mit jeder Minute immer besser.“ sagte Leonie lächelnd.

„Das ist gut, hoffentlich kommst du bald hier raus.“ meinte Melanie. „Laura hat übrigens angerufen. Sie und die Mädels vom FCB wünschen dir gute Besserung.“

„Lira und Kessi auch.“erzählte Dzsenifer. „Kessi lässt dir übrigens ausrichten das du dich bei ihr melden sollst wenn wir wieder in Deutschland sind wenn es dir besser geht. Sie meint ihr könnt eure Reha gemeinsam machen und zusammen wieder fit werden.“

„Das war pri...“ fing Leonie an bevor sie stöhnend die Augen schloss. „Oh nein.“

Sofort war Lena an ihrer Seite. „Was? Was ist los? Tut dir irgendwas weg?“

Leonie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein alles gut.“

„Was ist dann los?“ fragte Lena besorgt.

„Ich hab doch gerade erst den Kreuzbandriss hinter mir und jetzt muss ich schon wieder in Reha.“ stöhnte sie. Die anderen mussten sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn das Leos größte Sorge war dann war wirklich nochmal alles gut gegangen.

 

 

Dreieinhalb Monate waren mittlerweile seit dem Finalspiel vergangen. Dreizehn anstrengende Wochen in denen Leonie hart an sich gearbeitet hatte. Nachdem sie wieder in Deutschland war und der Arzt das o.k gegeben hatte, war sie beinahe jeden Tag mit Kessi im Fitnessstudio gewesen und hatte an ihrem Comeback gearbeitet. Und jetzt war es endlich soweit.

Sowohl sie als auch Nadine standen für das EM-Qualifikationsspiel gegen die Türkei in der Startelf, nach drei Monaten, bei Kessi war es sogar noch länger her.

Die meisten Spielerinnen hatten die Umkleidekabine bereits verlassen und unterhielten sich draußen mit Natze und Celia, die Extra zum Spiel gekommen waren.

Natze hatte bereits vor und Celia kurz nach der Weltmeisterschaft das Ende ihrer Fußballkarrieren bekannt gegeben. Das Spiel gegen die Türkei würde bereits das dritte Spiel ohne sie sein. Der Rest der Mannschaft hatte sich zwar langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnt, jedoch war es noch immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ohne die Beiden auf dem Platz zu stehen.

Während also der Großteil der Mannschaft bei den Zwei Ex-Spielern war, saß Leonie still auf ihrem Platz und starrte auf den Boden. Sie war so sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie Nadine sich neben sie setzte und erschrak daher fürchterlich als diese ihre Hand auf Leos Schulter legte.

„Kessi! Alles okay?“ fragte Leonie nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen normalisiert war.

„Sollte ich das nicht eher dich fragen?“ gab diese zurück.

„Was meinst du damit?“ Verwirrt blickte Leonie Nadine an, diese sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich hab dreimal deinen Namen gerufen, du hast nicht einmal reagiert.“

„Oh...ich war wohl etwas abwesend.“ murmelte Leonie.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Und?“ fragte Kessi wiederholt.

„Und was?“

„Ist alles okay bei dir?“

Leonie wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte wieder auf den Boden. „Klar, alles super.“

Kessi seufzte. „Leo, wir spielen jetzt seit zwei Jahren zusammen in der Natio und waren drei Monate zusammen in der Reha, ich kenn dich mittlerweile. Und ich weiß das irgendwas nicht stimmt, also, was ist los?“

Einen Moment lang sagte Leonie gar nichts, schließlich sah sie wieder auf. „Wie machst du das?“

Nadine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie mache ich was?“

„Du hattest schon so oft Verletzungen auf dem Feld. Wie kannst du danach jedes Mal wieder rausgehen mit dem Wissen das es das letzte Mal sein Könnte?“

Nadine sah sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. „Das ist unser Berufsrisiko. Das könnte bei jedem so sein, auch ohne vorherige Verletzungen. Ist es das? Hast du Angst das was passiert?“

Leonie nickte leicht. Ich weiß Fouls gehören dazu, aber...das beim letzten mal war anders. Was ist wenn wieder etwas passiert? Was ist wenn es noch schlimmer kommt, was wenn...“

„Leo, stopp! Sieh mich an.“ Unterbrach Nadine die Jüngere. „Ich werde nicht lügen, es ist schwer. Und nach jeder Verletzung hab ich genau die Sorgen die du auch gerade hast.“ Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Aber ich liebe den Fußball und will es solange wie möglich spielen und ich weiß das es bei dir nicht anders ist.“

„Ja, aber...“

„Es besteht ein Risiko, das gehört zu dem Sport einfach dazu. Aber das Gefühl wenn du ein Spiel gewinnst oder nur ein Tor schießt, das gleicht alles wieder aus.“

Leonie sah zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das heut kann...“

Kessi legte einen Arm um sie und sah die Mitspielerin mitfühlend an. Sie wusste wie Leonie sich fühlte, sie wusste aber auch das sie es irgendwann bereuen würde, wenn sie heute nicht spielen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich so kommen muss Leo, aber du erinnerst dich noch an Colin?“

Leonie zuckte zusammen. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an ihren ersten Freund, sie würde sich immer an ihn erinnern bei dem was er getan hatte...

„Wir beide wissen das er dich nicht gut behandelt hat. Er hat dich verletzt immer und immer wieder und als es vorbei war hattest du Angst. Vor ihm und vor allen anderen auch. Du hattest Angst das man dich noch einmal behandeln oder verletzen würde. Das Risiko bestand, aber du hast nicht aufgegeben. Wenn du es getan hast wärst du nie mit Lena zusammengekommen.“

Leonie brauchte ein paar Minuten bis sie antworten konnte. „Ich weiß du hast Recht...aber ich hab trotzdem Angst.“

„Und das ist auch völlig okay. Aber du darfst dich deswegen nicht verstecken.“ sprach Nadine ihr Mut zu.

Leonie atmete tief durch. „Okay, ich werds versuchen. Ich kann euch ja nicht alleine auf dem Platz lassen.“

„Das ist der richtige Gedanke.“ meinte Kessi, stand von der Bank auf und zog Leonie mit sich hoch. 

„Kessi? Danke.“ sagte Leonie und umarmte die Freundin. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten legte Kessi einen Arm um Leonie und sie liefen nach draußen zu den anderen.

„Na komm, zeigen wir denen was deutsche Frauenpower ist.“

Als sie bei den anderen waren kam sofort Lena auf sie zu. „Wo ward ihr denn? Alles gut?“ 

Leonie sah einen Moment lächelnd zu Nadine. „Ja, alles gut, Schnuckipupsi.“ grinste sie.

Lena starrte sie sprachlos an, während die um sie herum anfingen zu lachen.

„Wa-...Woher...Moritz!“ stammelte sie, bevor sie sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Frage selbst beantwortete. „Na warte, meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!“

„Ich zittere schon vor Angst.“ lachte Leonie bevor sie sich auf ihre Position für den Einlauf stellte.

Maro sah Lena mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Schnuckipupsi? Ernsthaft?“ fragte sie trocken.

„Ach sei still.“ grummelte Lena nur.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging es schließlich los. Leonie war unendlich nervös, aber sobald die Schiedsrichterin das Spiel angepfiffen hatte waren alle Sorgen mit einem mal weggeblasen und für sie zählte nur noch das Hier und Jetzt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war es schließlich soweit. Gemeinsam rannten sie nach vorne auf das gegnerische Tor zu, Maro passte ihr den Ball zu. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben und dann der Schuss. 

„1:0 für Deutschland durch das Tor von Leonie Maier!“

Kessi hatte Recht gehabt. Sie liebte Fußball und das Gefühl auf dem Platz zu stehen und den Ball zu spielen war unvergleichlich. Sie würde es für nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen.


End file.
